Avengers Resolute
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: The Avengers set off to stop Hydra
1. Part 1

I don't own these characters

Basic off of G.I. Joe Resolute

Going to try to just use characters from the MCU may do some other characters

"Satellite commutation are down. But we do have enough info. Hydra has done something unimaginable." The screen showed the destroy Moscow. "We're look at a death count of 10 million."

There were muttering.

"This was plan for a long time destroying a superpower and trying to cripple the only team that can move against them."

"Killing Coulson." Said Wanda in a sad tone.

"Yah killing Coulson. Giving the world 24 hours to hand over all control to Hydra." Steve then look up with a determined look. "But we're more than one good soldier." Cap press a button on the table. "And were more than a bunch of guns and vehicles on the armory deck." Shades on some windows behind Cap began to open. "They underestimate us like they always do." Cap start approaching the window which look down on the Shield employees working on computers. "We have a day to make that work for us. Go down there work with our colleagues. I want answers." Cap turn to face the rest of the Avengers.

Time Skip

"To set up something like that they must have been there a long time. There going be many defensive on site Cap." Said Fury.

Cap nodded. "They'll spot a strike team ten miles off. Breaching that base is going be a one man job." Natasha cut in. "Or a two person squad." Steve look at her. It was clear that she was going with him. "How far is the next transport?" Falcon answered. "We got on two miles away. Then I'm guessing I'm fly the two of you to Siberia."


	2. Part 2

Siberia

Cap and Widow made their way into the area taking out the Hydra troops there silently. Once they were taken care of they went to the door and Widow mange to hack it opening the door.

With their weapons ready they made their way through the deserted hallways. However as they approached a elevator they step into some mist that was on the ground. Suddenly alarms went off. "What the heck!" Said Steve Then the elevator door ding. The door open to reveled a squad of Hydra soldiers which open fire. Steve and Natasha mange to get behind corners and began returning fire.

"We need cover!" Yelled Cap. At once Widow shoot a pipe near the Soldiers causing a smoke screen to cover them blinding them. Steve then throws a grenade.

Time skip

They look down to see Hydra soldiers working on the nuclear missiles. "Follow the cables." Whispered Steve and they made their way across the catwalks.

Then they heard a sound behind them and they turn to see a figure appearing from being cloaked. Hold a hand held rocket launcher. With a skull on his mask. "Crossbones!" Growled Steve. Crossbones grin and fired.

Cap and Widow leap out of the way.

Time Skip

Widow keep shooting and taking down the solders while up on the catwalk

Crossbones sent launch another rocket at her.

Black Widow jump again but this time the blast force sent her flying into a wall.

Crossbone slide down the railing and approach the Black Widow.

"Well now." Said Crossbones pointing his gun at Natasha.

"Walk away Brock, you were only ever a mercenary, you can walk away and live to get paid another day." Said Natasha definitely. Crossbones smiled raising his gun.

"Oh I don't need the money Widow, I just need the killing." Then there was a gunshot and a hole appeared in the middle of Crossbones head. He fell to the ground to reviled Steve holding his smoking gun. Then he groan in pain and fell to his knees holding his side. Worried Natasha ran over to check on him.

"Took a bullet off a rib. I'm alright, Now disable the canon." After a sec Natasha nodded and quickly ran over to the controls. She began typing fast. The hum of the canon began to die.

"Has that stop it?" Asked Steve as he mange to make his way over to Black Widow then again sitting and leaning against a crate.

"No that just cleared it. Any idiot can re engage it. In fact." Natasha type some more checking the screen. "It will reactivate by remote access. There only one thing I can think to do to stop it."

"What that?" Asked Steve through gridded teeth.

"I can set the reactor to blow. There a 10 minute delay."

"Do it then get on the jet and get out of here leave me behind."

"What?" Asked Natasha shocked looking over at Cap.

"Look at me it take me 6 minutes to stand. I'm not going to get out. Just get out of here that's a order." For a second Natasha stared at him then she turn back to the controls and after a few minutes she hit enter.

"It done and also to hell with you orders." Natasha leap over to Steve then sat down next to him. She gave a stern look. The place began to rumbled.

"What are yo-..?" Natasha cut him off.

"It taken me years to realize what I want who I want! And now I have. I'm going stay by your side til the end Steve Roger!!"

They stared at each other for a sec then before Steve could say anything. A voice came from the coms it was Falcon.

"Do you guys want a pick up or continuing confessing your feelings."

"Sam!" Steve groan. "You need to get far away from here. I can't climb out."

"The what about being lifted out?" Came Hawkeyes voice. Both Steve and Natasha look at each with questionable look.

"I can shoot a line down and pulled you two up." He Said.

"Then do it." Order Steve almost at One a grappling hook hit the ground near them. Natasha help Steve up and get him to the claw.

"Were on, Clint pull!" They began to rise.

Once on the jet Natasha immediately yelled.

"2 minutes! Push it Sam!"

"Hang on!" Said Sam as he push the throttle full.


End file.
